Beauty and the Beast
by fivewits
Summary: A slightly differnt take on songfics. "Forgive me, I need more then you can offer me." pairings: There are purposely no names mentioned, but implied BBRae


OK, Ok, Ok, I know, I really should've been working on the next chapter to "Going Home" (Which will be out soon) But, this just wouldn't go away until I wrote it down! All speech are the lyrics from the Nightwish song "Beasty and the Beast". There are purposely no names in here, so you may interept it how you will...but it may be obvious who is who.

* * *

He stepped beyond the threshold of her door. Something had to be wrong. She never let anyone in here, ever. Not even him. Searching, he found sitting on her bed, expressionless. She motioned for him to sit beside her. Carefully, he did so. After a few moments of awkward silence, she opened her mouth to say something. His instincts told that what she was about to say was not to his liking, so he jumped ahead of her. 

"Remember the first dance we shared?" It had been on the prom night of many teenagers. They had just finished dealing with Killer Moth, Fang, and Kitten. They had danced quietly in the shadows, unnoticed by passer byers. "Recall the night you melted my ugliness away?" This memory was from later in their lives. After Terra. He had blamed some fault of his own for Terra's fate. She had comforted him, surprising them both. She had told him that he should blame his faults, numerous as they may be, for someone's else's choice. "The night you left with a kiss so kind, only a scent of beauty left behind." That same night, she had quickly kissed him and ran. Leaving him with only the perfume of lavender and incense.

She smiled slightly, as if recalling the happy memories. Her eyes slid closed as she spoke.

"Ah, dear friend I remember the night. The moon and the dreams we shared" They had talked of many things. Divulged secrets and told each other of their pre-Titans life. "Your trembling paw in my hand, dreaming of that northern land. Touching me with a kiss of a beast" After she had ran, he had caught her. Holding her hand gently, he had used the other to guide her to his mouth. The kiss had been passionate, yet gentle. It was the start of a pattern of many others to follow.

He lifted up his hand to draw across her face, slowly caressing her delicate features.

"I know my dreams are made of you. Of you and only for you" the hand moved to softly outline the graceful curve of her neck. "Your ocean pulls me under, your voice tears me asunder." He was obsessive about everything that had to do with her, and he knew it. He couldn't stand life with out her. "Love me before the last petal falls." He leaned into once again taste her succulent lips. However, and gently hand stopped him. He looked up. For the first time he could remember, her eyes geld an immeasurable sadness.

"As a world without a glance, of the ocean's fair expanse. Such the world would be, if no love did flow in thee." She touched his heart with a pale hand, and took a deep breath. "But as my heart is occupied, your love to me now has to die. Forgive me, I need more than you can offer me." She looked him steadily in the eye before he broke eye contact. He slid slowly away from her, mumbling to himself.

"Didn't you read the tale, where happily ever after was to kiss a frog?" She reached out as he flinched back. "Don't you know this tale? In which all I ever wanted, was I'll never have. For who could ever learn to love a beast?" Neither moved for a few very long minutes. Slowly, she retreated to the other side of the room. She busied herself for a few more moments, trying to ignore the pitiful stare that he had acquired. He stared at everything, yet saw nothing. His mind was blank, refusing to take in the information she had presented him.

Quickly she turned back to him. She sat down beside him once again. He was too deep in his misery to take notice. Slowly, she placed a kind hand on his cheek.

"However cold the wind and rain, I'll be there to ease up your pain. However cruel the mirrors of sin, remember, beauty is found within" Knowing that she meant her words did nothing to ease the pain the was so deeply settled inside him.

He didn't reply, but got up and walked out of her door. No longer within her presence, he could hold back his sorrow no longer. Tears flowed from a river of tragedy that lay within him. Leaning against her door, he took no comfort in the sounds of her sobs. Instead, he placed a hand on the door and whispered, half hoping she could hear him,

"...Forever shall the wolf in me desire the sheep in you..."

Inside the forbidden room, the girl lay, curled upin her own misery. Knowing she had done the right thing did not lay rest to the torment of what she knew she had done to his heart. She knew him now to be safe. They could live without fear. And yet, without eachother, could either really live?


End file.
